Behind Closed Doors
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [Pre-films, drabble] Jeb stumbles across something unintended for his eyes. [Hades/Ethel]


**_Behind Closed Doors_**

**_By Berry's Ambitions_**

**A/N: Damn this pairing. I find them way more interesting than what I probably should. The more I think about their potential, the more I like them together, and I've reached the point where I might possibly sort of ship this couple to an extent. So yeah. ^^;**

**Happy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes._**

* * *

It happened during spring break of 1970.

Jeb had driven out to a the closest bar available the evening before St. Patty's, only to discover they happened to be undergoing renovations. Reasoning with himself that green beer was nothing special, the gas station attendant headed for home immediately. At least he'd get to spend a little extra time with Ethel, he figured. His assistant's cheery attitude really had a way of rubbing off on people - even people as worn-out and forlorn as Jeb.

He opened the door, preparing to call a greeting to Ethel when it occurred to him that she was not behind the counter.

This was not what worried him.

No, the fact that all the shutters were closed - that the gas station was left in complete darkness - was what made Jeb's heart skip a few beats. This was not like Ethel at all. Even if she did need to leave, for whatever reason, she would have been more considerate towards him. Like leaving a note, or a light on, or... anything, really.

Jeb swallowed hard, only beginning to contemplate the possibilities when he heard it.

A high-pitched mewling, followed by the creaking of... _springs?_

Downright bewildered now, Jeb strained his ears. Unless he was mistaken, the noise originated from the room behind the counter - separated only by the beads that Ethel had put there around the time she first begun working for him.

Jeb removed his shoes - he had enough common sense to be quiet, after all - leaving them by the door as he rounded the counter, careful to dodge the more notorious floorboards as he did.

He now stood in front of the beads, all but ready to pull them back and enter the room when he caught sight of what exactly was happening in there.

Jeb stopped.

And stared.

Silver moonlight illuminated the figures writhing on Jeb's bed. Both were on their sides; a pale, shapely leg wrapped around his waist, beads of sweat visible on the muscles of his arms as he locked them around her middle, pulling her even closer. At this, her head tilted back, dark brown hair spilling onto the mattress as she let out the softest of moans.

Both were breathing erratically, her breasts pressing against his chest. Her lips parted once more, but before any noise could escape her, he pressed a calloused finger against them. A little smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth as he shook his head, and she grinned at him coyly. Blue eyes met green-gray ones for a moment before the movement began again, somehow smooth and vigorous all at once.

She gasped out his name as his mouth latched onto the side of her neck, greedily biting and suckling. She was his, all his, and they both knew it. Blunt, polished nails dug into his back, drawing blood, and he shuddered. It was apparent now; she had as much ownership over him as he did her.

And then it registered.

Jeb's mouth flew opened, grabbing the counter as if to support the weight of his discovery and thanking merciful God that he'd left his shoes at the front door.

Just before he turned to leave, however, Jeb's gaze strayed through the beads for a final time. They were still now, albeit a quiver now and then, holding each other as they kissed. Ethel's eyes were shut with bliss; Hades' opened a sliver. Just a sliver, but Jeb could feel the intensity of his half-brother's stare even feet away.

A silent exchange passed between them, then Hades turned his attention back to Ethel, his expression a peaceful one as she rested her head against the crook of his neck.

Jeb lowered his cap over his eyes and headed back into the night, a feeling of utter hopelessness settling into his bones.

Perhaps he'd give searching for a green beer another shot.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: Quick side note - Jeb is intended to be in his early thirties, Hades in his mid-twenties, and Ethel's in her late teens. I tend to picture Tom Hardy as a young Hades and Alison Brie as a young Ethel. Just for clarification.**


End file.
